Compactors for compacting trash, such as time expired foodstuffs, drink containers or other waste that may include liquids therein, are generally known. These compactors generally include a container or housing with a closable opening or door for inserting the trash therein. The compactor generally includes a hydraulically powered ram for compressing or compacting the trash within the housing. The compactors also include an opening for dumping the compacted trash. The container may be transportable from its store location to a waste disposal facility to dump the compacted waste. Liquids that are squeezed out of our otherwise spill from the waste often pool in the bottom of the container, thereby creating a mess if they leak from the container. The pooled liquid also adds significant weight to the container, creates foul odors and potential corrosion to the container. The pooled liquids may be drained from the compactor for disposal into a conventional drainage system, but certain regulations prevent drainage and conventional disposal of such liquids, often requiring specialized disposal. The liquids may be drained into underground storage tanks, but the underground tanks are expensive to install and maintain.
While existing compactors are effective in compacting trash, compactors that are used in certain environments, such as movie theatres and grocery stores, are vulnerable to material failure and degradation over time. For example, compactors that are subjected to the pooled liquids often need repair and/or replacement. Specifically, movie theatre and grocery store waste typically contains remnants of the food and/or drinks, such as soft drinks, pop corn oils, spoiled fruits, expired milk and other residual liquids from a variety of other foods. These types of waste generally comprise highly acidic, abrasive and caustic materials. When the compactor is repeatedly used for compacting these materials and the pooled liquids remain in the compactor for extended periods of time, often in high temperature environments, the metals that form the frame and join components of the compactor begin to corrode, break down, and require repair and/or replacement. Further, the cost to repair or replacement of the compactor can be cost prohibitive.
In addition, the liquid waste that is contained in the compactor is relatively heavy, particularly in comparison to the solid waste, such as paper and packaging materials. When the compactor is filled with waste, the compactor container is hauled to a waste facility and dumped. Payment for dumping the waste is calculated based on the weight of waste dumped at the facility. Accordingly, the relatively heavy liquid waste can add significant cost to the hauler. Certain compactors permit draining of the liquid waste from the compactor container prior to hauling the container to the waste facility to reduce hauler costs. Such container drainage systems typically drain by gravity into an underground tank. Installation and maintenance of the underground tank is relatively expensive and may not be appropriate for all locations where compactors are deployed. In addition, the waste liquids can cause corrosion of the storage tanks when stored for extended periods of time and foul odors in the area of the underground storage tanks.
It is desirable to design and install a compactor that has a relatively simple and efficient system to protect the compactor against corrosive and acidic liquid waste. It is also desirable to design and install a system for draining liquid waste from a compactor that is relatively easy to install, maintain and operate to protect the compactor against corrosive and acidic waste, avoid or at least diminish degradation and failure of the compactor and reduce costs incurred by a hauler when dumping the compacted waste at a waste facility.